neosonicfandomcom-20200213-history
Mutuality
Eggman: Priest. Priest: Yes? Eggman: I stole the Master Emerald. If you can manage to not tell anyone, I will give magic white rocks. (elsewhere) Knuckles: He practically confessed to stealing the Master Emerald. I can see it in his eyes. Gen. Tower: Just like you saw the dishonety in Hedgehog's or Prower's eyes. Sonic: Don't bring Tails up. He randomly ditched me. I wouldn't doubt he's working for Eggman. Gen. Tower: That's a subject for later. What was your name again? Knuckles: Na-Kel. Sonic: More like Knuckles. I like your two claw...thingies. Knuckles: They are not claws. They are implants given to me by the...priest...(0_0) I left him on the island!! John! (sees Sonic has dissapeared) (still elsewhere) Cream: Tails! Thank god I found you! Sonic's concerned about you. Tails: Fuck him. Cream: Your parents are concerned! Tails: Finally they took an intrest in me. But, they should have concerned themselves with me earlier. Cream: I'm concerned... Tails: Don't worry, love! I'm perfectly fine! (kisses her cheek, then sees a sihlouette of Sonic only exposing his eyes a la Batman:The Animated Series) What the hell are you doing here? Sonic: Are you working with Eggman? Tails: You mean that emo with the mustache? Do I look like I would work with him? Sonic: How should I know? And don't you think I would request bullets to go with my gun? Tails: Sonic, I'm not your bitch. Sonic: Well you are a son of one. Tails: Don't talk about my mom that way! (charges at Sonic, getting into a fight with him) Amy: STOP!!! Sonic and Tails: (look at Amy in all her curved glory) Amy: You are both acting like children! Sonic and Tails: (point at each other) He started it. Amy: That's what my second-cousin does. He's 4. Don't you have anything better to do? Sonic: Knuckles mentioned the priest...(cellphone rings) Hello? Gen. Tower: We've found evidence that Robotnik is blackmailing the priest. Sonic: How many rings. Gen. Tower: He's not paying him with ring. He's paying him with drugs. Methamphetamines to be exact. Sonic: 0_0 Amy: What is it? Sonic: The priest of the Shrine of the Master Emerald has been taking...meth. Tails: And you mentioned a guy named Knuckles. Sonic: That's my nickname for Na-Kel, that echidna we ran into. Tails: You give nicknames to everybody? Amy: So that's why you call me Ames. Sonic: Not the point. We need to get to Angel Island, fast! Tails: You're on your own. (Takes Cream into his arms and flies away) (later) Sonic: (breaks down door) Priest, do not bite off the scabs! Priest: What scabs? Sonic: I heard about the meth. Priest: What? Those magic white rocks? Sonic: (thinking) He must not have used them correctly. Knuckles: He said he sold the Master Emerald to a female bat. Sonic: I've heard of some woman named Talia Rouge. Some Mobians say she's into jewels and her wings are sexy. Knuckles: Let's look into her. Sonic: (dials phone) Yeah, Tower. I need you check on Talia Rouge. (later) Rouge: What emerald? Gen. Tower: Don't lie to me. You've bought a stolen item. Who sold it to you are where? Rouge: I think you're going senile... Gen. Tower: Then I suppose the green glow in your closet is absolutely nothing. Rouge: Uh...fine! I bought it from a little black man. Cutest blue eyes, but he doesn't have much hair. Says his name is Kirb Yinslot Vino. Gen. Tower: Vino...